El Momento
by Senpay
Summary: Siempre imaginaste que, el día en que finalmente ocurriera, sería especial. "Haru," dirás, y tu corazón se abrirá como los pétalos de una flor. "Me gustas." [One-Shot][Makoharu]


**Nota de Autor:** Adoro el MakoHaru con toda mi alma, de verdad – así que naturalmente me puse a escribir más de ellos, en lo que continúo con mi otro fic. No estoy del todo segura si este One-Shot podría ser clasificado como Canon Divergence o AU, pero pues aquí está, ¡espero que les guste! (P.D.: Y si tienen tiempo, agradecería si pudieran dejar un comentario al final, ¡gracias!)

* * *

 **El Momento**

Siempre imaginaste que, el día en que finalmente ocurriera, sería especial. Saldrías de la cama un día y simplemente lo sabrías, con la luz de la mañana filtrándose por la ventana, como si cada diminuta molécula en el aire y en las nubes y en el Sol marchando por el cielo haya cobrado fuerza con renovado propósito. Lo verás en la escuela, en el almuerzo, en práctica de natación, después de clases, o quizá vayas con él a su casa, arrodillándote sobre la alfombra, lo verás a los ojos, y sonreirás. "Haru," dirás, y todo fluirá de ti tal como un aliento que ha estado encerrado por demasiado tiempo. Tu corazón se abrirá como los pétalos de una flor. "Me gustas."

No te atreves a imaginar qué pasará después de eso. Pasará, opinas, lo que tenga que pasar, y no tiene caso intentar predecirlo. Cuando abres las cortinas de la ventana en tu habitación, sin embargo, está lloviendo. Hoy no, entonces, y no sabes si lo que sientes es decepción, o alivio.

* * *

La profesora está hablando – seguramente diciendo algo importante – pero, por más que lo intentes, no te puedes concentrar. Todo te distrae. La tormenta ha disminuido a una ligera llovizna, y la luz pasa a través de las nubes, refractándose en cada gota y creando miles de arcoíris. Las ventanas del salón de clases están abiertas, y el aire es fresco, claro, trayendo consigo el olor de lluvia y tierra húmeda. Haces un vago esfuerzo por tomar apuntes, letra ilegible y garabatos en los lados. Hay tinta manchando la palma de tu mano.

A tu lado izquierdo, ves a Haruka. Su postura es floja, recargándose en la banca con un brazo, piernas cruzadas en los tobillos. Ni siquiera pretende escribir en su cuaderno, optando por morder la punta de su lapicero, ojos nublados y fijados en la ventana. Decides no hablar.

Sacas tu celular, escondido bajo tu escritorio, y enciendes y apagas la pantalla sin objetivo alguno. Te preguntas en qué está pensando Haru, si está soñando con nadar junto a los delfines, o si sólo quiere regresar a casa para esconderse en la bañera.

"Nanase-kun," la profesora llama del otro lado del salón. "Por favor, siéntate apropiadamente."

Haruka endereza la espalda y regresa la mirada a la pizarra. "Sí, sensei."

Vuelves a guardar tu teléfono en el bolsillo. El reloj avanza y avanza durante el día.

* * *

Tercer año no se siente tan diferente de segundo, o incluso de primero. Las clases son mucho más difíciles, pero ya te acostumbraste a la tarea, tal como te has acostumbrado a todo lo demás, a llegar a casa más tarde por quedarte a la práctica de natación, a tener a Nagisa colgando de tu brazo, a escuchar a Rei explicando la teoría de la belleza. Y es fácil, dejar que los días se fusionen en un ciclo de temporadas, y olvidarse que la Tierra cambiará de dirección mañana, hacia un futuro impredecible. Crees que la primera vez que te diste cuenta de este hecho de la vida fue durante la ceremonia de clausura del año pasado, cuando escuchaste el discurso de despedida. Lo recuerdas ahora, el Sol coloreando de dorado todo el lugar y las flores de cerezo en el aire, y el ruido era demasiado, y diste un vistazo a tu alrededor, y se te ocurrió, que nada de eso podía durar para siempre. Que era el inicio del fin.

Mikoshiba se fue a la Universidad, y Rin es el nuevo capitán del equipo de natación de Samezuka, y el universo continúa su curso. Los papeles y cuestionarios en la escuela te preguntan la misma cosa, _a dónde irás después de graduarte, qué vas a hacer, qué vas a hacer_. Todavía no lo sabes. Esperas a que la última campanada del día suene, empacas tus cosas, y sales del salón de clases con Haru a tu lado.

* * *

Cuando suceda, el cielo estará despejado, y te dará valor, lo suficiente para enderezar la espalda y mirarlo a los ojos. "Haru," dirás, y todo fluirá de ti en un solo aliento. Tu corazón se abrirá como la boca de un río. "Me gustas."

¿Cómo se verá, entonces? ¿Serio e inexpresivo, como siempre? ¿O habrá sorpresa en sus ojos? ¿Conseguirás una reacción de él?

* * *

"Si ni siquiera piensas considerar hacerte atleta profesional," Rin dice, y escuchas un tono sarcástico en su voz, "entonces ve y hazte una sirena."

"Qué," respondes.

"Si quiere seguir nadando 'libremente,'" continúa el pelirrojo, moviendo sus palillos en el aire, "lo único que se me ocurre es que venda su alma a Poseidón para que lo convierta en pez. Apuesto a que Haru estaría feliz así."

Haru parece considerar la idea, lo cual le preocupa, pero no tanto como Rin metiéndose comida a la boca mientras sigue argumentando. "Por favor termina de masticar antes de hablar, Rin," comentas, "te puedes ahogar."

"Sólo estoy diciendo," esta vez espera a acabar con su bocado antes de hablar. "Que esa es la única forma en la que pueda continuar nadando sin ser pro."

"No creo que sea posible cambiar de especie," dices. Haru todavía se ve pensativo. "Ah, Haru. ¿De verdad no te gustaría hacerte profesional?"

Ahora dirige su mirada hacia ti, con el ceño fruncido. "¿Por qué lo dices?"

Regresas tu atención al plato de curry, en aquél restaurante barato al que Rin los llevó. "No sé," explicas. "Sólo me parece que lo harías bastante bien –creo que hasta podrías ganar una medalla de oro, si te lo propusieras."

"No si yo estoy ahí," Rin murmura a través de una bocanada de comida, y entonces empieza a ahogarse.

"¡Pero tienes mi apoyo, en lo que sea que decidas hacer!" das un pequeño grito, levantándote de un salto, golpeando a Rin por la espalda. Pero cuando levantas la mirada, ojos azules siguen sobre ti, inesperadamente pesados, y golpeas demasiado fuerte, hasta que el trozo de huevo atorado en su garganta sale volando y cae directamente en el ojo de Haru.

* * *

Tu cara no se pondrá roja, y no vas a tartamudear. "Haru," dirás, y todo fluirá de ti, como si fuera parte de una novela escrita por las mismas estrellas. Tu corazón se abrirá como una ostra, como si el tiempo y la presión que ha estado cubriendo tu secreto lo hubiera convertido en una perla. "Te amo."

Y él dirá algo, o tal vez no, y los días no se detendrán, sin importar su reacción.

* * *

La lluvia resumió para cuando las clases del día terminaron, y observas con vacancia la tormenta, preguntándote cuándo serás adulto suficiente para recordar traer tu paraguas. Ha sido un largo día. Se canceló la práctica de natación por el clima, y sólo quieres llegar a tu casa, enterrarte en el cobertor de tu cama y cerrar los ojos, y quizá despiertes en la noche para terminar tu tarea. Entonces hay una presencia a tu lado, y no tienes que voltear para saber quién es.

"Puedes tranquilizarte," Haru dice, y el brillo en sus ojos muestra lo complacido que está consigo mismo. "Yo traje un paraguas, esta vez."

Y, realmente, todo lo que puedes hacer es sonreír. Todo lo que puedes hacer.

"Estuve pensando en lo que dijiste," Haru continúa, ignorante de tu reacción. "Sobre ser nadador profesional. Tiene sentido, supongo. Si quiero seguir dedicándole tanto tiempo a nadar, mi única opción es entrenar seriamente. ¿Pero qué sentido tendría, si se convierte en una obligación? ¿Qué opinas, Makoto? ¿Crees que debería hacerlo?"

Está de pie, justo ahí, paraguas abierto sobre su cabeza, ojos inclinados hacia arriba para hacer contacto visual contiguo, y espera una respuesta, y cuando los segundos se extienden a una eternidad, puedes ver, detrás de sus ojos, que hay confusión, preocupación. "¿Pasa algo?"

Te das cuenta, entonces, de algo tan grande que no tienes palabras para describirlo, que no lo puedes contener en tu garganta. Y qué lástima sería, piensas, si nunca le dijeras – si nunca le dijeras –

"Haru," dices, y es como si algo se haya quebrado en tu interior, haya escapado a la libertad. Tu corazón se abre tal como los dedos de un puño, extendiéndose de uno en uno. "Me gustas. Te amo, incluso. Desde hace mucho tiempo. Pensé que debería dejarte saber. Pensé que deberías escucharlo, aunque sea una vez."

El Sol no ilumina el cielo, y el tiempo no se detiene. La lluvia cae, formando charcos de cristal por la banqueta, y los momentos pasan. Pero todo ha cambiado, a la vez. Se te ocurre, vagamente, que deberías subir el cierre de tu abrigo, para calentarte, para prepararte para caminar solo a casa, a través de la tormenta.

Y entonces lo ves, y nada te pudo haber preparado para la expresión en el rostro de Haru, como si hubiera sido atrapado en un momento de suave impacto, por la forma en la que sonríe, imposiblemente gentil. "Makoto," dice. Un rayo de luz abriendo las uves. Pesa cada palabra con completa sinceridad. "¿No crees que deberías escucharlo tú también?

Piensas, todo ha cambiado. Piensas, todo siempre va a cambiar. En unos cuantos meses, estarás frente a tu propia ceremonia de graduación, el Sol coloreando de dorado todo el lugar y las flores de cerezo en el aire, y verás a tu lado para encontrar a Haru, haciendo muecas por la picazón de su uniforme. Nagisa aferrándose a ustedes dos con lágrimas en los ojos. Rei dando un discurso de despedida, su voz quebrándose de vez en cuando. Gou tomando fotos, deseándoles suerte en el futuro. Y sabes que lo extrañarás con todo tu corazón, tanto que se sentirá como si perdieras una parte de tu alma.

Pero aquí esta Haru ahora, mirándote como si fueras la cosa más importante en ese momento, y todo es nuevo, y, al mismo tiempo, todo sigue siendo igual. Su reconfortante presencia a tu lado, su brazo levantado para ofrecerte un espacio bajo su paraguas. El inmenso dolor en tu pecho, empujándote hacia él, como si estuvieras atrapado en su campo gravitacional. Das un paso adelante.

 _Qué vas a hacer_ , el mundo está preguntando, y observas la piscina de la escuela y las calles enmarcadas por pequeñas casas y la forma de árboles en la distancia, y, por primera vez, sientes que las posibilidades no son claustrofóbicas, sino infinitas. Por ahora, eliges una sola, y te acostumbras a ella con facilidad, mano tomando la de Haru por instinto, mientras ambos caminan bajo la lluvia, juntos, y la Tierra cambiará de dirección mañana, hacia un futuro impredecible.


End file.
